To The Beyond
by Lord Wolfe
Summary: Sesshomaru finally kills Inuyasha and only feels regret and pain. Before he can use his sword death comes and takes Inuyasha's soul. Years later Sesshomaru is given the chance to journey into the afterlife and bring his brother back, but it wont be easy. I do not own Inuyasha or the characters of it.
1. Chapter 1

Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's swords had been clashing against each other for hours. After various strikes they both backed away from each other to take a momentary pause. They were both sporting cuts and bruises yet nothing fatal as of yet.

"So you're really serious about it this time you bastard" Inuyasha gasped out trying to catch his breath.

"There is no need to act surprised, I said I would end your miserable existence some day and its time I make good on that promise" Sesshomaru replied not sounding the least bit exhausted.

"After everything we went through nothing changed?" Inuyasha asked desperately.

"Fool nothing has ever changed my opinion of you" Deep down there was a part of him buried from years of hate that secretly wanted to make amends and have his brother by his side, but he absolutely refused to acknowledge it.

"I understand" Inuyasha closed his eyes when he thought about all that happened. It has been eighty years since the final battle with Naraku and his human friends have all passed. Shippo was adopted into a fox demon clan and Kagome never came back through the well after the battle. Since he didn't have any one left and Kagome was the first to accept him Inuyasha decided he would try to live his life all the way to her time and be reunited with her after she went through the well the final time. That was until Sesshomaru tracked him down while he was on his way to leaving the country.

Now here they were locked in a battle to the death for real this time. Each giving it everything they have. What Sesshomaru didn't realize in that moment was that Inuyasha was already passed his limit and barely had the energy to stand.

Sesshomaru came charging in with his sword fully expecting his brother to lift his sword and block as he did many times before. Inuyasha saw the attack and tried to lift his sword but found he couldn't, neither could he move his legs to dodge. So he just looked at his brother's oncoming attack and smiled not making a move.

Sesshomaru realized that his brother wasn't going to defend him self and something inside suddenly tried to pull back, but it was too late. He swung his sword with nearly full strength and cut Inuyasha diagonally across his chest slicing through most of his vital organs.

Time seemed to slow down as Inuyasha was knocked on his back with blood cascading out of the wound. Sesshomaru stared at the fallen body of Inuyasha wanting to feel some sort of triumph or sense of happiness, but nothing like that ever came he just felt cold and empty inside. In that moment he could finally acknowledge that small part of him he buried deep down that wanted to accept his brother.

Sesshomaru quickly pulled out his tenseiga and waited for the demons of the underworld to appear, yet they never did. '_What's going on here, why isn't there anything to cut'. _He wanted to scream in frustration.

**That won't work on him.** A voice from behind said.

Sesshomaru turned around to see a man wearing a pitch black hooded cloak. His pale toned chest was left exposed while some sort of black wrappings covered his mouth. His red eyes looked past straight towards Inuyasha's body. This man's very presence inspired a feeling of great fear yet comfort at the same time.

"Who are you?" The mysterious being ignored him and began to walk towards him. The air itself began to feel colder with each step he took towards Sesshomaru whom prepared for an attack but the hooded figure just walked right passed him as if he wasn't there.

**Inuyasha its time to go now, you promised.** The figure said as he knelled down and offered his hand out for the half demon to take.

"Did you not here me, tell me who you are why are you here" Sesshomaru was beginning to get angry at this being's audacity.

**Why I am here is no business of yours demon and as for who I am I go by many names, but you can call me Death.** The man stated looking back down at his brother's form.

"Then you are here to take Inuyasha then" Sesshomaru asked tightening his hold on tenseiga.

**Yes. **That was all Sesshomaru needed to here as he charged death with his life saving sword attempting to remove Death from this world. Death simply stood up and quickly caught the sword with his bare hand.

**Don't bother, do you really think that I Death would allow a weapon that could possibly harm me to exist in this world, let alone allow a demon to wield it. ** Death said as he held the blade in place. **You don't deserve this power. **Death then brought up his other hand and sent Sesshomaru flying with an invisible shock wave into a tree.

Death then looked back down at Inuyasha's body. **Inuyasha come we had a deal, remember.**

"So its time huh" Sesshomaru looked up shocked to see his brother talking with his eyes open.

**You promised you would come with me willingly the next time you died if I let keep living the first time you died, that was our arrangement. **Death's explanation left Sesshomaru confused, '_A deal and when did Inuyasha die before this'._

"Alright I'm ready" Inuyasha lifted his hand up and took Death's offered. Death suddenly pulled out of Inuyasha's body by the hand a younger child version his brother that was slightly glowing. Sesshomaru looked surprised to see his brother as a small child.

"What is this, what have you done to him?" he nearly shouted at Death.

**This is Inuyasha's soul form. **Death said as he held on to the child's hand. Sesshomaru just looked confused so Death explained further. **Every human and demon has a soul and the soul is shaped by that beings life and the truth in their heart. Inuyasha lost his mother at such a young age and was abandoned by you and that forced him to grow up and learn to take care of himself missing out on a childhood he should have. Thus his soul form is the innocent child version of himself. **Death began to walk away with Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha come back, don't go with him!" Sesshomaru began to struggle to get up despite the pain. Inuyasha however kept walking and didn't even look back.

**Don't waste your breath he can't hear you.**

_**Can you carry me please?, **_the small child asked looking up at the hooded figure.

**Alright. **Death lifted the small half demon pup to carry him like a parent would their own child. Suddenly a large stone gateway appeared in front of them covered in markings and symbols of an unknown language. The gate slowly opened to a white space and Death walked in carrying Inuyasha's soul.

"Wait take me with him" Sesshomaru shouted as he stood up.

**Its not your time. **Death simply stated as the gate began to close.

Inuyasha's child form looked back at him and waved. _**Goodbye big brother, **_and with that the gate finally closed and disappeared as quickly as it came. Sesshomaru just stood there staring at the spot they vanished shedding silent tears he hadn't shed since father died.

Finally after some time he picked up tenseiga and sheathed it. He then picked up Inuyasha's body and flew back to the west castle to give his brother the burial he deserved.

* * *

New story. I know starts off sad but will get better in the next chapter.

Whenever I imagine gates to the afterlife I always picture that big stone gate from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood.

The way the afterlife will be set up in my story will not follow any sort of known religion though I may borrow a few things from them.

I really really hope that when I die the after life is NOT like it is in Bleach, that would suck having to deal with all the hollows, bount, arrancar, and now quincys. It never ends.


	2. Chapter 2

Ten years, it has been ten years since his brother died. Ten years of feeling nothing but despair and emptiness for Sesshomaru.

After burying Inuyasha's body in the family garden of the castle Sesshomaru became much colder and more distant than he was before. The servants watched as their lord went through his daily life barely speaking a word to anyone.

Every year on the anniversary of his brother's death Sesshomaru felt worse. He constantly had to relive that day over and over. One thing he knew was that if there was any way to go back to that time he would do anything to prevent him from dying.

Sesshomaru sat in his study thinking about Inuyasha and how much he missed him. He treated him badly he could admit that now. He realized he unfairly blamed Inuyasha for the death of their father just to try and lesson his own guilt for not helping him the night Inuyasha was born. When Inuyasha grew older he constantly belittled and beat the half demon every time they met. He wished that there was some way he could make it up to him, but there wasn't. Sesshomaru knew that he had to live with this pain forever.

_Later that Night_

Sesshomaru sat in his desk finishing any left over documents. When he finished he sat there to think about Inuyasha and how tomorrow was the anniversary of his death. Ten years isn't much for a demon like him, but to Sesshomaru it felt like a century. The empty years just dragged out for him.

"What if you could" A voice startled him out of his thoughts. He turned and saw a figure standing by the window outlined by the moonlight. This being wore a pitch black cloak that had tiny almost glowing crystals scattered across the material resembling stars in the night sky. The being let down his hood revealed messy white hair that went barely passed his shoulders. His face looked young probably eighteen years old and his eyes were a pale white surrounded by black sclera.

This mysterious being had a calm relaxed look about him as he approached Sesshomaru with a peaceful smile on his face and his hands in his coat pockets. Sesshomaru stood up and prepared for a fight.

"Who are you, how did you get in here" he asked angered that someone dared approach him so casually without permission.

"Relax Sesshomaru, I'm not here to fight, quit the opposite actually" The man said lifting his hands to show he meant no harm.

"I won't ask again, tell me who you are now or die" Sesshomaru demanded.

"I am the god of the night, you may call me Knyle" he said.

"What do you want from me?"

"I'm here to help you" Knyle said as he paced around the room, "You wish to bring back your brother, to undo the death you caused him correct, so to repeat my earlier question what if you could?" Sesshomaru stared at him, so Knyle took his silence to continue.

"Well I may be able to take you to a place where you might be able to bring Inuyasha back" He explained.

"And how would I do that" Sesshomaru asked him.

"By going to the realm of the afterlife and making the god of death give Inuyasha his life back"

Hope began to form inside Sesshomaru's heart. Could it really be so easy to bring Inuyasha back to him? There had to be more to this.

"And why would you do this" Sesshomaru asked starting to grow suspicious about this god's motives.

"I'm not going to lie, I have my own goals and motives for doing this, but I promise I have no intention of ever betraying you. In the end we will both get what we want"

"I'll come back tomorrow night, if you want to come with me to bring your brother back to life then meet me by the lake north of your castle", and with that Knyle walked back over to the window and faded out of existence in the moonlight leaving Sesshomaru alone with his thoughts.

Sesshomaru carefully considered the opportunity he had here, but in his heart he already knew that he would do this without any hesitation. So he spent the next day preparing for his departure, he made sure everything in his lands was set for him to be gone a while. The following night he arrived at the lake and saw the god of night Knyle waiting for him.

"I knew you would come" He said approaching Sesshomaru the same peaceful smile as before.

"Let's go" Sesshomaru stated.

"Well I should warn you first, this journey will be long and dangerous. Your about to enter a world unlike any you have seen or experienced" He warned. Sesshomaru merely stared at him not the least bit concerned.

"Alright lets go" Knyle waved his hand and the very same stone gateway that Sesshomaru saw ten years ago appeared. The large stone doors covered in symbols and images slowly opened. The god of night of gestured for him to go on ahead, so Sesshomaru made his way through the threshold into the realm of the afterlife and kept walking without looking back at the gateway closing behind him.

* * *

Well there you go another chapter and the start of the adventure. I'm so sorry for the wait on this story, but I've been having trouble creating a whole mythological world with characters in it for this story. It is not easy that much I'll say

reviews are appreciated


End file.
